La magie de Noël
by Zelande
Summary: Croire en la magie de Noël... Croire aux neiges de l'amour... C'était un défi. Entre deux danses. HPDM


**Disclaimer** : aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas blonde. J. K. Rowling, elle, l'est.  
Avertissement : pour ne pas changer les habitudes, voici une relation **homosexuelle** entre Harry et Draco. Je précise aussi que le **rating M** est légèrement justifié, bien que j'aie déjà fait pire.

**Note de l'auteur** : avant que vous ne me lanciez des choses à travers votre écran pour venir avec un nouvel écrit sans avoir continué l'autre, je voudrais juste vous dire que c'est Noël, hum. Et Noël a des effets étranges dans ma tête.

POV alternés, j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez.

Je vous retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Sixième année, Poudlard.  
POV Draco._

Nous sommes en décembre, mon mois préféré... Les premières neiges de l'année (scolaire, s'entend). Le vent glacial qui m'embrasse, les écharpes colorées qui m'enveloppent, les gants en cuir qui me protègent... L'espoir, un peu, m'envahit, et par la magie de Noël, je ne me sens plus si seul. Décembre, c'est aussi le mois des sourires. Le mois où l'allégresse atteint tout le monde sans exception. Le mois des illuminations hautes en bonheur qui s'affichent partout. Le mois qui rend aimable... Le mois des batailles de neige enragées et amusées entre les différentes maisons, sans véritable rancœur au fond de soi.

De la volière, je vois des taches sombres s'agiter sur le blanc éclatant du parc, et je perçois des cris légers d'excitation, des rires plein d'insouciance, comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus durant ces quelques minutes de folie, comme si l'affolement des bulles de champagne était monté à la tête des chers étudiants, qui n'ont plus rien de sérieux.  
Pourtant, personne n'a encore ouvert de bouteille. Même pas nous, les Serpentards. Non, nous sommes restés "sages", si tant est que nous puissions l'être... Tout le monde le sait, la débauche élégante est signée Serpentard. Et si nous, nous n'avons pas encore envoyé le coup d'éclat, nul doute qu'aucune autre maison ne le fera. C'est la règle, c'est notre règle.

Et je n'ai pas très envie d'envoyer la "totale" en une seule fois, sans préparation, ce serait indigne de moi.  
J'ai été désigné pour organiser la fête, cette année... Autant dire que mes camarades ne s'inquiètent absolument pas de savoir si elle sera réussie ou pas. Elle le sera. Draco Malfoy réussit toujours ce qu'il entreprend.

Sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de Potter. Mais cela, c'est une autre histoire. Inintéressante au possible.

La volière, donc, un havre de caquètements et de plumes volantes, mais étrangement, je m'y sens en paix. Ces volatiles, plus intelligents que certains de mes congénères, font semblant de compatir à ma peine, et je ne peux dévoiler mes soucis à personne sauf à eux.  
Même la chouette de Potter sait, alors que lui-même passe totalement au-dessus... Elle hulule doucement à mes paroles, comme si elles étaient le Saint-Graal (mais elles le sont !), et comme si elle les approuvait.

Je peux toujours rêver... Elle n'approuverait jamais que je fantasme comme un fou furieux sur son maître. Que mes rêves sont peuplés de cet être que l'on nomme le Survivant. Que je désire, du plus profond de moi-même. Que je voudrais le posséder, physiquement, sentimentalement.

Être gay, ce n'est pas une sinécure, comme on dit familièrement. À 14 ans, lorsque tous les mecs fantasmaient sur la Championne de Beauxbâtons, la Delacour, je m'extasiais (en silence) sur les beaux muscles du Diggory. À 15 ans, quand tous les mecs franchissaient le "cap" avec une jolie fille, brune, blonde ou rousse, je m'extasiais (avec moult gémissements) dans les bras musclés d'un Serdaigle. À 16 ans... eh bien, je suppose que je suis tombé amoureux.

Il faut avouer qu'en soi, il s'agit déjà d'un problème. Tomber amoureux... Il faut n'avoir plus rien à perdre pour se lancer dans cette aventure. Parce que tout ce que l'on possède appartient à l'autre. Je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai réellement perdu. Ma force d'esprit m'a fait conserver la plus grande partie de ce qui fait moi-même... Mais j'ai déjà perdu la guerre.

D'autant plus que j'aurais pu choisir plus accessible, comme garçon. Un hétéro pur et dur, ce Potter. Un vrai tombeur, et très discret, d'après mes sources. Il enchaîne les relations non sérieuses à une vitesse assez incroyable ! Je me laisserais dire qu'il se fait guider par sa queue... Seulement trois mois de cours, et il a déjà goûté pas moins de quatre filles...

Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis résigné.

En fait, si, je suis jaloux. Surtout lorsqu'il débarque en trombe dans la volière, pensant qu'il n'y aurait personne (un dimanche matin à 10h, en effet ! les honnêtes gens dorment ou font des batailles de boules de neige...), Cho Chang à ses trousses. Il remet le couvert avec elle ? Sacrebleu ! Je me lance un sort de Désillusion. Je me fais du mal, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les espionner.

De le voir la plaquer contre la rambarde, et relever ses jambes.  
De la surprendre en train de rejeter la tête en arrière alors qu'il lui embrasse ses autres lèvres.  
De le regarder la baiser violemment, et l'entendre, elle, gémir.  
De l'écouter, lui, silencieux, de le fixer, lui, jouissant.

Et je ne peux éviter mon sexe, douloureux de cette abstinence que je lui impose, se dresser fièrement comme un soldat au garde-à-vous. Même avec une autre, il est excitant. Qu'y puis-je ? Non, je refuse de me caresser alors que lui baise sous mes yeux. Mon cerveau refuse, mais mes pulsions me l'ordonnent. Qui suis-je pour ne pas les écouter ?

Alors, doucement, je baisse mon pantalon, laisse l'air froid s'infiltrer... Je comprends le désir ardent de Potter de vouloir le faire ici, exposé aux quatre vents. Doucement, j'enroule mon sexe froid de ma main brûlante... Et je ne vais pas plus loin. Chang s'en va, laissant Harry seul. Seul avec moi.

« Alors Malfoy, ça t'a plu ? Tu as aimé jouer les voyeurs ?  
- Non... non... Je ne peux que répondre d'une faible voix, affaibli que je suis par son ton menaçant.  
- Tu voudrais peut-être que je te suce ? Que je te fesse ? Que je te donne un peu de plaisir ?  
- Arrête Potter, tu es pitoyable ! Depuis quand toi, tu arrives à choper ? me reprends-je.  
- Oh, langage, Malfoy, tu deviens vulgaire ! Et puis, on peut s'arranger... Si tu veux un peu d'aide pour ton... tuyau... »

Diantre ! J'ai failli dire « oui Potter, prends-moi ! », mais ma dignité (cette vile mesquine) m'en a empêché. Je retourne la situation à mon avantage, en m'approchant de lui et en posant ma main sur son sexe, encore gonflé. Par Salazar, je vais mourir de frustration !  
« C'est surtout toi qui as besoin d'aide, mon petit maraud. »

Suite à ces mots d'une finesse incomparable, je descends à mon tour les escaliers, délaissant Harry, son désir, et courant à ma perte et à mon plaisir. Je m'enferme à double tour dans ma chambre de Préfet et je m'adonne à la plus exquise, la plus parfaite et la plus avancée des pratiques onaniques que j'aie jamais expérimentée. J'en sors encore plus frustré... C'est de lui dont j'ai besoin, pas de ma main droite.

Intérieurement gêné lorsqu'au repas de midi, je croise le chemin de Potter à la sortie de la Grande Salle, je n'en laisse rien paraître. Maîtrise de soi et apparence sont les premiers mots que mon père m'a appris... Je pousse même le vice à ignorer le trio conquérant, mais apparemment Harry ne l'entend pas ainsi. Il me hèle, assez peu élégamment je dois l'avouer.

« Eh, p'tit con ! On t'a jamais appris à dire bonjour ?  
- Mais nous nous sommes déjà vus ce matin, Potter. Pardon, j'oubliais. Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Weasley. Portez-vous bien, la journée est belle ! N'attrapez pas froid, avec le temps qui court, on ne sait jamais...  
- Bonjour Draco. J'ai laissé le livre que tu m'avais prêté dans le salon. Au fait, j'aimerais échanger nos rondes, pourrais-tu prendre la mienne ce soir ? Je suis désolée de te prévenir au dernier moment, mais...  
- Aucun problème Hermione. Profite bien de ta soirée, et sois sage !  
- C'est ça Malfoy. Cesse tes simagrées, je connais la chanson... Tu la détestes, pourquoi es-tu si prévenant avec elle ?  
- Potter, pour ta gouverne, depuis que nous partageons la même suite de Préfet, nous avons appris à nous connaître et il s'avère que ta compagne est absolument fréquentable, alors je te prierais de détruire tes préjugés et d'écouter Hermione quand elle te dit que je suis sympathique ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas plus de temps à t'accorder. Bonne journée à vous trois ! »

Je jubile comme un gamin lorsque j'entends Harry s'étouffer, Hermione soupirer et Ron se taire. Blaise me félicite pour ma répartie sanglante et parfaitement dosée, il avoue que lui-même n'aurait pas mieux fait... Sa prétention n'est que l'égale de son talent.

Mes parents doivent m'écrire leur lettre hebdomadaire, qui devrait arriver d'ici deux minutes, dans la Salle commune... Je leur ai demandé une discrétion plus absolue sur notre correspondance réelle et informative, mais ils ne cessent pas leurs colis de sucreries et autres nécessités inutiles le matin, cela va de soi.

_Draco chéri,_

_Cette semaine a été difficile. Le Seigneur a envoyé ton père en mission dans des lieux improbables pour fédérer des personnes improbables, auxquelles même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pensé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il recueille encore les faveurs de V. (et Salazar sait que tu dois en être soulagé !). Bellatrix, ma chère sœur, doute de notre fidélité au Lord. Elle t'interrogera sûrement par ses propres moyens dans les jours à venir, reste vigilant._

_Snape m'a envoyé tes derniers résultats, tu pourrais t'appliquer en Botanique, surtout si tu veux devenir Maître des Potions ! Enfin, comme cela reste très correct, ton père n'a rien dit, mais je le sens un peu déçu. Félicitations pour le dernier match de Quidditch ! Attraper le Vif d'Or au bout de 15 minutes, c'est une performance tout à fait honorable._

_Comment le rapprochement avec le trio se passe-t-il ? J'espère que la demoiselle Granger ne te fait pas subir d'atrocités, auquel cas elle aura affaire à ma baguette. Remplis bien ton rôle de Préfet, et n'oublie pas de rester aussi fier et arrogant que possible : Potter ne doit pas soupçonner (pas encore) que tu as besoin de lui pour ta mission._

_Couvre-toi bien,_

_Des baisers,_

_N. B._

Une lettre tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. La routine, en réalité. Je suis certain que Père a dû aller dans le fin fond de l'Afghanistan, là où les plus virulents des extrémistes se trouvent... La mort est au bout du chemin, il suffit de la contourner pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Le soir arrive, et l'heure de ma ronde avec. Hermione voulait passer sa soirée avec Ronald, ce que je comprends et soutiens entièrement, et je suis certain que Harry sera dans la Tour d'Astronomie, à dépuceler je-ne-sais-quelle gazelle.  
C'est par là que je vais terminer, j'aurai des chances de ne pas le croiser...

Il semblerait qu'il m'ait attendu, tiens.

« Draco...  
- Oui, Potter ?  
- Appelle-moi Harry. J'aurais moins l'impression que tu me détestes.  
- Parce que tu m'aimes, toi ? je ricane.  
- Je... n'ai... jamais aimé... quelqu'un... aussi fort que toi. »  
Il sombre dans un sommeil profond, soudainement, et je me trouve désemparé face à son visage d'ange endormi. Je décide de le recouvrir de ma cape, afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid...

J'espère qu'il ne se souviendra pas de ce qu'il m'a dit. Il était sous l'emprise d'une pilule, il l'est toujours dès qu'il veut se soulager sexuellement, d'après Hermione. Il a honte de ses désirs...  
Il devrait avoir honte d'avoir honte, à mes yeux.

&&&&&

Le temps file à une vitesse incroyable, sans que je ne m'en rende véritablement compte. Deux lettres de ma mère, une après-midi à Pré-au-Lard avec mon père, quatre rondes dans les couloirs, quatre rencontres nocturnes avec Potter, et au moins quatre colis de friandises que j'envoie à des associations caritatives. Et voici les vacances qui arrivent.

Un matin, un samedi, j'étais dans la volière, mon havre de paix, que Harry a dérangé une nouvelle fois. Je discutais avec Hedwige, sa chouette, en attendant que mon propre hibou daigne revenir de la chasse pour envoyer mon dernier colis de chocolats à l'orphelinat de Londres. Je me souviens que je lui murmurais « Je suis amoureux de ton maître » et elle hululait faiblement, que je lui disais « Je ne connaîtrai jamais son amour » et elle me mordillait doucement. Je continuais ma litanie de plaintes, et elle ne cessait de me mordre, lorsque d'un coup elle me fit saigner. Je la grondai gentiment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix de Potter.

« Que voilà donc ? Malfoy, au milieu de ses congénères, les hiboux !  
- Tiens, Potter qui vient quémander auprès de ses maîtres, les hiboux !  
- Depuis quand touches-tu à Hedwige ? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, Duc venant d'arriver. Je m'attelai à lui accrocher ce lourd colis, à destination de « Tu sais où », et il roucoula presque avant de prendre son envol.

« Tu donnes aux pauvres, maintenant ?  
- Oh, j'oubliais, j'aurais dû envoyer ce colis à Weasley.  
- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy.  
- Avec plaisir, mais pas avec toi. »

Harry s'étouffait de rage et je me giflais mentalement pour mon manque de grâce. Je n'aurais pu mieux faire si j'avais voulu faire fuir Harry définitivement. Je me surpris à m'arrêter dans ces escaliers en colimaçon, pour reprendre un souffle qui m'échappait. Pourquoi l'amour me rendait-il si stupide, si irréfléchi ? Je n'aimais rien de plus que lui. Je réservais mes plus acides paroles à lui.

Il me rattrapa à une vitesse déraisonnable et tandis qu'il me plaquait contre le mur, brisant presque mes épaules, et m'étranglait avec sa main, je ne pus que penser « Connard que j'aime ». C'est la pensée la plus niaise et la plus misérable que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent dans ma vie, mais...  
« Tue-moi, Potter, il suffit que tu serres un peu plus encore. »  
Il me relâcha subitement, frappé de ce qu'il venait de faire. Je m'effondrai sans dignité sur le sol, n'ayant plus assez d'air dans mes poumons pour me tenir droit. Il s'agenouilla... Merlin, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, c'en était troublant, voir ses lèvres roses à quelques centimètres des miennes, je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur autre chose qu'elles... Je fermai les yeux.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, naturellement, et une langue glissa à travers pour rejoindre la mienne. La joie fit exploser mon cœur et le désespoir l'accompagna, je mis toute mon ardeur à répondre à ce baiser inattendu... Je retombai sur le sol, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, une seconde plus tard, je ne vis personne.  
Et le noir m'enveloppa.

Je me réveillai à l'infirmerie, Snape à mes côtés. Il ne prit pas la peine de me demander comment j'allais.  
« Draco, qui vous a fait cela ? Qui vous a étranglé jusqu'à... »  
Que m'avait-il fait ? Le manque d'air m'est certainement monté au cerveau, et... j'ai dû rêver son baiser. Je ne me souviens même plus de son odeur.

Ce soir, vendredi, à la veille du départ du Hogwarts Express, les Serpentards donnent une fête dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle est réservée aux Sixième Année, aux Septième Année et à leurs cavaliers respectifs... J'ai assuré moi-même la décoration d'un coup de baguette magique, et demandé aux elfes de préparer quelques menus petits fours, coupes de champagne et desserts. La musique se diffuse dans l'air magiquement, et il suffit d'un sort pour en diminuer ou augmenter le volume selon sa propre convenance.

Tout semble d'un excellent augure, les invités seront bien habillés, et les traditionnels vœux de Noël prononcés... J'ai même poussé le vice jusqu'à décorer la salle de gui, lauriers et autres plantes vivaces.

Des Serdaigles viennent me féliciter pour ma judicieuse décoration, l'exquise nourriture et la musique dansante, j'en suis flatté. Je ne souhaite tout de même pas que tout le mérite me revienne, puisque les elfes de maison ont tout de même énormément contribué ! Même les Gryffondors félicitent ma fête !  
Pour ma part, je me réjouis que Pansy et Blaise soient si proches, et que Théodore lui-même danse avec une jolie Serdaigle. Malheureusement, il me semble que le trio ait décidé de ne pas faire honneur à ma fête... Cela m'attriste. Je pensais sincèrement que mes liens avec Hermione étaient devenus amicaux.

J'ai pensé trop vite. Sur les dix coups de 10 heures, Ron et Hermione passent la porte. Sans Harry. Ils s'excusent du retard, vaguement, et vont sur la piste de danse, avec leurs amis. Un inconnu masqué d'un loup bleu et doré entre à leur suite, il prend une coupe de champagne et vient à ma rencontre.

« Que faites-vous seul, jeune homme ? »  
Sa voix m'est inconnue, bien que dans les modulations j'y perçoive un léger goût de... Peu importe.  
« Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître. Comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne nous voulez pas de mal ?  
- Est-ce moi, ou êtes-vous si peu confiant ? N'est-ce pas vous qui avez ensorcelé la seconde porte, de manière à ne pas laisser entrer ceux qui n'ont pas encore 16 ans, ni ceux qui ont des intentions mauvaises ? Je dois avouer que la seconde partie m'a surpris, Mr Malfoy.  
- Êtes-vous surpris que je sois... prévenant ? Des êtres humains restent des êtres humains, en toutes circonstances... Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas votre avis. Après tout, s'il existe encore des idiots pour croire à la supériorité des Sangs-Pur...  
- Vous m'offensez. »

Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est discuter avec lui, parce qu'inexplicablement, je suis attiré par lui. C'est comme si, dans ma tête, tout me disait d'aller vers lui. Tout. Et je suis certain que même l'arrivée de Harry n'y changerait rien.  
C'est la magie.

Lui et moi nous rendons dans le parc, sous un arbre, au bord du lac. Le silence me libère. Nous reprenons notre discussion, et je ne peux empêcher la curiosité de me dominer.  
« Pourquoi conserves-tu ton masque ?  
- Je ne veux pas que tu saches qui je suis.  
- Je voudrais savoir... je voudrais connaître l'identité de celui qui a été assez fort pour me faire oublier, le temps d'une soirée, que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureux.  
- Amoureux ? Toi ? As-tu donné ton âme au diable, Malfoy ? Qui est celui qui a osé te ravir ton cœur ?  
- Je ne te le dirai point, si tu ne m'offres pas le bonheur d'apercevoir ton visage.  
- Aurais-tu peur ?  
- Un amour à sens unique n'effraie pas, il désespère. Il ne m'aimera jamais, alors pourquoi devrais-je risquer de révéler son nom ?  
- Pour apaiser ma jalousie, peut-être ? »

Je me retrouve dans la plus chaude étreinte de ma vie. Ses bras m'emprisonnent, ses lèvres me volent, mais je m'en moque, je suis avec lui. Il m'embrasse comme jamais personne ne l'a fait... il me mordille le cou comme un enragé, il me caresse le sexe comme un affamé, et je me sens dépossédé, incapable de réfréner mes désirs. Mes illusions m'ont quitté, et mon innocence avec.

Je n'ai jamais été autant amoureux de Harry Potter.

« Salaud, je crois que tu es un magnifique salaud, Malfoy...  
- Parce que tu voudrais que j'arrête de...  
- Non, non, continue, mais tu restes un salaud... »

Les douze coups de minuit sonnent. Mon inconnu est allongé à mes côtés, habillé de sa belle cape rouge bordeaux. Je ne résiste pas à embrasser son petit nez, ni ses lèvres rougies, ni son cou blanc. Je ne saisis pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu aimer m'envoyer en l'air avec un parfait inconnu et être toujours autant amoureux de...  
« Ta Némésis.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu penses à ta Némésis. À Potter. Tu devrais rentrer, tes invités t'attendent certainement.  
- Ne veux-tu pas rentrer avec moi ?  
- Non. Garde ta peau aussi blanche que ton âme l'est. Joyeux Noël, Draco Malfoy.  
- Te reverrai-je un jour ? Je suppose que non. Joyeux Noël, bel inconnu. »

De retour dans la salle, je me dirige droit vers le buffet. J'avale quelques petits fours au foie gras (délicieuse invention des Français ! comme quoi, ils ne mangent pas que des choses dégoûtantes comme des cuisses de grenouilles...) et enfile un shot de vodka, avant de me lancer sur la piste de danse. Je suis acclamé lorsque j'arrive ! Merci.  
Cela s'appelle la classe malfoyenne.

Enfin, enfin ! Potter arrive lorsque la plupart des invités désertent. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée lorsqu'il débarque. Bien entendu, la plupart sont ses amis... Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Blaise, Pansy. Nous ne dansons même plus, préférant discuter en petit groupe.

« Puisque personne ne danse et que je suis là, je propose un jeu. Un peu d'alcool ? Jouons à " Je n'ai jamais... "  
- Très bien, Mr Potter, commencez donc.  
- Malfoy ! Je n'ai jamais... fantasmé sur un professeur. » Il boit, suivi par Luna et par Blaise. Il semblerait que Snape et Bibine soient sexy.

« Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un Serpentard ! » Hermione, Blaise, Pansy et Ginny boivent. Moi aussi. Je savais bien que Nott avait flashé sur la Weasley...  
« Je n'ai jamais couché dans un lieu public ! » Neville boit, suivi par Harry, qui me fixe des yeux. « Tu devrais boire toi aussi, Malfoy. » J'oubliais. Je m'exécute. Un jour, j'essaierai dans une cabine d'essayage, comme Neville.  
« Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ! » Hermione boit, moi aussi. On devrait faire boire Hermione plus souvent... elle est plutôt sexy, comme fille ! Ron la fusille du regard, moi, je m'en prends à Harry.  
« Je n'ai jamais fait de cunnilingus à une fille ! » Hermione, Ginny et Pansy boivent. Moi aussi. Luna sera toujours surprenante !

Je termine légèrement joyeux, parce que moi, Malfoy, j'ai fait les choses les plus inimaginables et les plus tordues possibles, et parce que moi, Malfoy, je tiens excellement bien l'alcool. Potter ne peut en dire autant : il a moins bu que moi, et pourtant semble plus alourdi.

Ce jeu était une excellente idée pour fédérer le groupe que nous sommes. Je ne nie pas que je ne fréquentais pas Luna, ni Neville, alors que Potter ne fréquentait pas Blaise ou Pansy. J'ai appris à les connaître, et c'était une soirée magique. Entièrement magique. Même Harry ne m'a pas insulté.

Un slow termine la soirée. Nous valsons entre différents partenaires, et je termine dans les bras de Potter, parce que nous sommes les deux ennemis « à la vie à la mort » déclarés. La blague. Peu importe. Son odeur me frappe, encore et toujours. Cette fois, elle est différente, comme mêlée d'un parfum plus chic... Je ne manque pas de lui faire la remarque, au creux de l'oreille.  
« Elle te plaît ? Tu aimes mon odeur ?  
- Follement... Dis-moi d'où tu la tiens !  
- Top secret, Malfoy chéri. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bourré que tu vas me faire avouer des trucs ! »

Perspicace, le Potter. J'enrage au fond de moi-même, mais je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir. Sa part de mystère ne le rend que plus attirant. Et je lutte pour ne pas poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'il a si peu de défense, qu'il est si faible... Ce serait profiter de lui, bien sûr, mais étrangement, ce n'est pas une idée qui me déplaît, profiter de Harry...

Vers quatre heures du matin, nous retournons à nos dortoirs, certains pour se reposer avant de prendre le train, d'autres pour tout simplement dormir tout leur soûl. Je sais que Harry reste, ainsi que Hermione et Ron : j'ai besoin de Harry pour faire croire à Voldemort que je remplis ma mission. J'ai besoin que Dumbledore soit présent à l'école, également ; je pense qu'il le sera le jour de Noël.

Je m'en veux d'avance de faire subir une telle chose à Harry, mais si je ne veux pas mourir bêtement, c'est la seule solution. Faire croire à Harry que je suis un ennemi tout en me comportant comme un ami, et faire croire à Voldemort que j'essaie par tous les moyens de tuer Dumbledore. Aucun choix, je suis acculé. L'espion que je suis souffre de cette situation, mais c'est la fatalité, cela fait partie des choses sur lesquelles je ne peux influer, parce que le destin l'a décidé.

Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Si je ne le fais pas, Voldemort vaincra plus vite. Je suis présent pour temporiser, et pour laisser le temps à Harry de se préparer à la prochaine rencontre. Il ne se préparera jamais assez.

Hermione sait tout, c'est ce qui m'importe à présent.

----------

_Deux mois après la chute de Voldemort, Ministère de la Magie  
POV Harry._

Nous sommes en décembre, le mois que je déteste le plus après celui d'octobre. C'est un mois froid, gelé, un mois qui n'a rien de beau. Les arbres meurent, la nature dépérit, et les animaux hibernent. Le vent glacial s'infiltre insidieusement dans les failles des vêtements, glaçant par la même occasion les cœurs. C'est aussi la période de Noël, ces achats inutiles et tout juste bons à faire semblant, ce bonheur feint et maintes fois expansé, ce gavage inconsidéré et poli que l'on s'oblige à respecter pour ne pas rompre la tradition...

Ne nous leurrons pas, il n'y a plus de tradition, rien de tout cela n'existe encore ! La seule tradition qui subsiste encore, c'est celle de célébrer les morts. Mais rien ne les fera revenir, rien ne pourra combler leur manque, il faudra vivre avec les séquelles de cette guerre idiote que Voldemort nous a obligé à livrer, il y a de cela quelques mois. Et non, je n'en suis pas heureux.

Malgré la présence apaisante de mes amis, malgré le futur mariage de mes deux meilleurs amis, malgré ma nouvelle responsabilité de parrain, malgré tous ces véritables petits bonheurs, je me sens encore bancal.

J'ai été soulagé comme jamais lorsque j'ai appris que Draco avait joué un rôle. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté s'il était véritablement dans le camp ennemi, pas après ce qui s'est passé durant notre Sixième Année.

D'ailleurs, ce qui s'y est passé joue dans ma haine du mois de décembre.

Je ne vais pas tout vous raconter. Je vais même choisir de ne rien vous raconter.

Simplement, j'ai eu l'impression de me faire avoir, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il savait que c'était moi mais qu'il l'avait tout simplement ignoré. Je l'aimais, merde ! J'étais totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de lui !  
Ne me faites pas l'affront de croire que je le suis encore. Je ne le suis plus.

Enfin, il se pourrait que si.

Mais je suis heureux. Je crois.

Fin de l'enregistrement

J'avais décidé d'offrir ce film de moi, ma confession finale, à Hermione. Mon cadeau de Noël, pour éviter ses incessantes inquiétudes à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas un être brisé. J'ai simplement un manque en moi, le manque de l'être aimé. Draco me manque infiniment.

Son sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'apprête à débiter une moquerie. Son sourcil gauche qu'il hausse lorsqu'il doute de son interlocuteur. Sa main droite qu'il serre lorsqu'il commence à s'énerver. Sa langue qu'il glisse sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se concentre fortement. Son rire perçant. Son coude, magnifique coude. Ses attitudes de gamin gâté. Ses attitudes d'aristo raté.

Putain, je l'aime, oui je l'aime. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne me demande comment il va. Pas un jour ne passe sans que l'idée de lui rendre visite ne me traverse. Là, au Ministère, quatrième étage.  
Et ce n'est pas la lâcheté qui m'interdit de fouler son bureau.  
Et dire que les Gryffondors étaient censés être courageux... Je suis un Serpentard manqué. Snape a dû regretter, amèrement, de ne pas m'avoir dans sa maison.

Snape...  
En son hommage, et pour tous les autres, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on organise le Gala des Combattants. Pour ne pas oublier qu'eux aussi, je les respecte infiniment, et qu'eux aussi, ils ont joué un merveilleux rôle dans la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le hasard a voulu que ce gala tombe le même jour que celui de la fête des Serpentards, il y a deux ans. Le même jour.  
Le jour où j'ai donné mon âme à Draco. Le jour où j'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois avec lui.

Ce sera un bal masqué, selon mes instructions. Pour le reste, je laisse le soin aux organisateurs des évènements ministériels de s'en charger. Il ne faudrait pas oublier que je suis le Vainqueur... (ironie inside)

Je me souviens qu'être Auror était mon but, lorsque j'étais encore à l'école. J'aurai tout fait pour me surpasser, tout fait pour être diplômé, il y a encore deux ans. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux rien savoir de cette carrière prometteuse qui m'était destinée. J'ai combattu toute ma jeunesse, j'estime m'être assez battu pour le bien de l'humanité. Les entraînements de Quidditch me prennent bien assez de temps.

Oui, je me sens incomplet, mais après tout, je suis heureux, c'est mentir de dire le contraire. J'ai énormément de temps libre, que je passe à peaufiner ma cuisine (j'ai toujours adoré les gâteaux), à bricoler, et même à jardiner. Je m'investis dans l'association du quartier où j'habite, là-bas personne ne me connaît. Les Moldus me considèrent comme un voisin calme, agréable et « c'est dommage qu'il vive seul, un si beau garçon ! ». Merci mesdames, mais la seule compagnie dont j'ai besoin est celle d'un homme.

Enfin, ce soir aura lieu le fameux gala que j'attends depuis que j'en ai eu l'idée. Je veux profiter encore de cette soirée pour embrasser Malfoy, pour aimer Malfoy. Je veux qu'il soit à moi, l'espace de quelques heures puisque je ne peux pas plus. Je veux m'abreuver de lui, de toute son essence.  
Je veux oublier qu'il est fiancé à une très jolie et riche demoiselle. Oublier qu'il est complètement et définitivement hétérosexuel. L'espoir qui m'animait, quelques années plus tôt, s'est éteint. J'avais tenté le diable en m'intéressant à lui, hétérosexuel déclaré. Il s'est avéré qu'il était bisexuel. Maintenant que nous avons... vieilli, je ne suis plus aussi naïf, je ne crois plus en grand-chose.

Je ressors de mon placard ce magnifique loup, trouvé dans les affaires de ma mère. Elle devait être magnifique, chevelure rousse flamboyante cachée derrière ce bleu ondoyant, bleu roi voyant. Peut-être que Draco se souviendra de l'autre. Je choisis de rester Harry Potter, pour troubler les choses.

Le champagne coule déjà à flots lorsque j'arrive. Ils attendent tous Potter... eh bien, me voilà ! Hermione me fait un clin d'oeil, elle sait ce que je veux faire ce soir, et Ron me serre brièvement dans ses bras, comme pour manifester son soutien. Lorsqu'il me voit, Draco manque de s'étouffer avec son champagne et il délaisse rapidement la Sous-Secrétaire d'État pour venir me parler.

« Mon bel inconnu, tu es revenu...  
- C'est moi, Harry.  
- Pardonne-moi, je t'ai confondu avec... Peu importe.  
- Comment vas-tu depuis la guerre ? J'ai appris que tu t'étais fiancé à une jolie blonde, félicitations !  
- Tu n'as pas à me louer, le mariage est convenu depuis que je suis né. J'ai simplement à me réjouir qu'elle soit jolie... et à discrètement la tromper lorsqu'elle aura le dos tourné. Tout ce que je lui demande, c'est de donner naissance à un bel héritier.  
- Tu deviens bien cynique, Draco. N'est-elle pas aimable ? gracieuse ? ou attirante, peut-être ?  
- Pour toi, l'éternel hétérosexuel, oui. Pour moi... c'est un peu moins simple. Je ne nie pas qu'elle est gracieuse, mais cela ne suffit pas.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il lui manquerait un... tuyau essentiel pour être charmante ?  
- Il faudrait simplement qu'elle change de sexe, et j'en rediscuterai.  
- C'est assez cruel pour elle. Ne peux-tu pas lui avouer, et rompre vos fiançailles ?  
- Le monde des nobles n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Je ne peux pas, non. Je ne peux pas aller la voir et lui dire, de but en blanc, " Tiens chérie, tu sais quoi ? Je suis raide dingue de Potter, salut ! ".  
- Tu...  
- Oups. »

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Il s'est platement excusé, et a quitté la fête, prétextant un malaise. J'étais pétrifié, incapable de bouger suite à toutes ces révélations.

Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Et je n'ai rien dit ?

Je suis un goujat !

----------

_Une semaine après le Gala des Combattants, Paris.  
POV Draco._

Je peux l'affirmer haut et fort : jamais je ne me suis autant humilié que lorsque j'ai déclaré ma flamme à Harry à ce stupide gala des pète-plus-haut-que-ton-cul ! Pardon, je suis vulgaire, je devrais me flageller pour cela.  
Il a dû me prendre pour un fou, mentalement dérangé. Deux ans de passion brûlante et secrète pour le plus médiatisé des sorciers laissent une trace dans l'esprit, et plus forte que l'on ne peut imaginer.

Il suffisait que j'aille chez le libraire pour tomber sur un magazine avec une photographie dénudée de Harry en couverture, que j'allume la télévision à 3 heures du matin pour tomber sur un spot publicitaire qu'il avait tourné, que je me présente pour qu'on me parle immédiatement de Potter.

Par Salazar, c'est comme s'il faisait partie intégrante de ma vie !

La neige tombe doucement, à l'extérieur. Il est minuit, l'heure d'aller écumer les boîtes de nuit. La nouvelle année vient de passer, j'ai débouché le champagne avec Blaise et Pansy, qui vont aller baiser comme des lapins dans ma chambre d'amis, et moi, je vais aller chasser le gibier.

Au moins, à Paris, toutes les têtes seront nouvelles...

Je suis arrivé dans ce bar depuis à peine dix minutes, et je danse depuis sept minutes avec un inconnu qui sent Potter. Je ne me tiens plus, je l'attire contre moi. Je dois avouer qu'il m'excite énormément, et que si je m'écoutais, je le prendrais immédiatement sans plus de cérémonie. La bienséance me retient.  
Juste l'effet d'une odeur... Et si c'était lui, comment me sentirais-je ?

Dans une salle privée, insonorisée, nous avons tout le loisir de discuter autour d'une bouteille de champagne. Encore le champagne, oui, c'est une constante dans ma vie. La lumière sombre ne me permet pas de distinguer les traits de son visage...

Mais il a la voix de mon inconnu. De celui de ma Sixième Année.  
« Mon bel inconnu ?  
- Oui Draco, c'est moi. Je t'ai manqué ?  
- Quelque peu. Alors, qu'as-tu fait durant ces années ?  
- J'ai combattu Voldemort.  
- Je m'en doutais. C'est toi, Potter, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui.  
- As-tu aimé ta machination ? M'humilier une fois ne t'a-t-il pas suffi ? Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, toujours !  
- Je ne comprends pas... Je croyais que...  
- Tu croyais mal, Potter ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu disparaisses définitivement de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi.  
- Draco... Draco, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je ne peux pas partir sans en être sûr. Dis-le-moi et je partirai.  
- Te dire quoi, Potter ?  
- Que tu ne m'aimes pas. Dis-le !  
- Je... Je t'aime. Maintenant, barre-toi. »

Connard.

Il ne bouge pas, il ne se lève pas, il semblerait même qu'il se rapproche de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, et je me repais de son parfum. Sa merveilleuse fragrance qui suffit à me calmer lorsque je m'affole, comme maintenant.

Voilà qu'il m'allonge sur la banquette, qu'il élargit de sa baguette.  
Voilà qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou, et puis sur les lèvres. Un baiser qu'on n'oublie pas...

Sacrebleu, je vais jouir dans ses bras, je vais jouir en sachant que c'est lui...

Je l'aime, mon Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard, je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de lui.

&&&&&

Dehors, les flocons tombent délicatement, tapissant le sol d'un blanc éclatant. La Tour Eiffel scintille, la ville n'est pas silencieuse, oh non, mais eux, ils sont seuls au monde.  
Ils ont toute une vie pour se dire qu'ils s'aiment.

Il paraît que c'est ce qu'on appelle la magie de Noël.

**Excellentes fêtes à tous !**

**Et n'oubliez pas... reviewez ;) !  
**


End file.
